Deidara Dipecat
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Deidara yang bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah keluarga Sabaku terus-terusan dikerjain sama majikannya. Sampai suatu hari ia dipecat karena kesalahan yang bukan ia perbuat. Special request from nanonine. AU, OOC. RnR?


Deidara Dipecat

#########################

#############

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Salon Deidara © 'Aka' no 'Shika' a.k.a me

Rated : K+

Genres : Humor & General

Main Chara : Deidara

Summary : Deidara yang bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah keluarga Sabaku terus-terusan dikerjain sama majikannya. Sampai suatu hari ia dipecat karena kesalahan yang bukan ia perbuat. Special request from nanonine.

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, lebay, alay, abal, typo, slight chara bash, dll.

#############

#########################

#############

"**Haah, miskin lagi. Miskin lagi," keluh seorang cowok berambut pirang panjang yang diikat menyerupai **_**ponytail**_** sambil berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.**

"**Nasib, nasib. Kapan sih, lo baek sama gue?" gumam –keluh- cowok yang diketahui bernama Deidara bin Nurdin M. Top (Kan sama-sama pembom tuh?) itu sambil mencak-mencak gaje.**

'**Kalo gak karena kebohongan si Kankurou 'evil' ama si Gaara 'psicopath' itu, gue pasti kagak bakal dipecat! Nasib gue kali ya, punya majikan kayak mereka?" keluh Deidara lagi. Mau tau kenapa dia mengeluh kayak gitu? Kita ke flashback! (Readers: Kayak Empat Mata aja?)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Flashback

"**Aduh, Deidei! Bisa gak sih, kamu tuh kerjanya yang bener? Masa ngepel lantai pake sapu, sih? Ihh!" dumel seorang cewek rambut pirang berkuncir empat sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas. Digenggamannya terdapat sebuah sapu ijuk yang basah kuyup karena dicelupin Deidara ke ember berisi air sabun porselen (?).**

"**Maaf, Non Temari. Bukan Dei yang celupin sapu ke situ! Tadi Den Kankurou yang celupin," sanggah Deidara dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Bisa berabe kalo non-nya yang satu itu ngamuk! Rumah bisa jadi kapal perang.**

"**Ih, kamu tuh ya, ngada-ngada aja! Masa Kankurou nyelupin sapu ke aer? Jangan cari-cari alesan, deh!" ucap Temari –majikannya Dei- sambil melambai-lambaikan sapu tadi di depan wajah Deidara yang tampak memelas.**

"**Beneran, Non! Dei gak bohong!" bantah Deidara lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.**

"**Iya, kamu gak salah! Tapi gara-gara sapu yang kamu pake untuk nyapu itu disapuin ke lantai, Gaara jadi korban!" bentak Temari seraya menunjuk ke sebuah tempat dimana berbaringlah seorang cowok bernama Gaara sambil ngelus-ngelus punggungnya yang sakit.**

"**Yah. Maaf, Non. Dei kan gak tau, kalo sapunya udah dicelupin ke aer sabun," balas Deidara sembari memandang Gaara –yang sibuk mengutuk-ngutuk- dengan tatapan 'rasain lu! Siapa suruh lu suka nyiksa gue?'**

"**Kalo kamu gak tau, kenapa kamu bisa nuduh Kankurou yang nyelupin sapunya?" tanya Temari bak seorang polisi. Deidara pun berpikir, 'Benar juga, ya? Darimana gue tau?' dengan otaknya yang rada-rada standar *author diledakin Dei* itu. Tapi tunggu! Kan yang sebenarnya nyelupin tuh sapu kan emang Kankurou?**

"**Tadi gini, Non. Dei kan mau nyapu. Lalu Den Kankurou dateng sambil bawa ember yang isinya aer sabun. Dei gak tau tuh aer mau diapain. Lalu Den Kankurou ngerebut sapunya Dei, langsung dicelupin ke aernya..." belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kankurou yang baru muncul dari persembunyiannya langsung motong ucapan Deidara.**

"**Bohong, neechan! Mana mungkin aku berbuat dosa kayak gitu?" bantah Kankurou sambil memasang wajah seinosen mungkin. Membuat Temari meleleh akan keinosenan adeknya, namun membuat Deidara manyun-manyun.**

"**Yee, Den Kankurou jangan bohong, dong! Dei nih, ngungkapin yang sebenarnya," ujar Deidara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kankurou yang sibuk nyisirin boneka barbienya.**

"**Udah udah! Kita tanya Gaara aja. Yang ketauan salah, dia harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" usul Temari seraya berjalan menuju tempat Gaara bersemedi (Lah?).**

'**Huh! Kalo gue bener, si Kankurou 'evil' itu bakal hengkang dari rumah ini! Hehehe...' batin Deidara licik sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Di balik poninya yang menutupi matanya itu, pandangan licik keluar dari matanya.**

'**Heh! Siap-siap aja lu keluar dari rumah ini! Dasar pembantu gak becus!' yang ini pikirannya Kankurou yang berseliweran di otaknya.**

"**Nah, Gaara. Apa kamu tahu siapa di antara mereka berdua ini yang salah? Yang telah menyebabkanmu terpeleset kayak tadi?" tanya Temari tegas. Membuat Kankurou dan Deidara saling lirik-lirikan.**

'**Gue yang bakal menang, Kankurou evil!'**

'**Liat gue ntar, mak nyonyah (?)!'**

"**... mau yang jujur apa yang bohong, nih?" tanya Gaara setelah lama terdiam.**

"**Emm, yang bohong aja dulu," jawab Temari dengan agak bingung. Gaara pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang tempat dia tadi berbaring. Kemudian ia menatap Kankurou dan Deidara bergantian.**

"**Kalo yang bohong mah si Deidara atuh," jawab Gaara dengan logat sundanya. Membuat semua melirik ke arah bishie berambut pirang itu.**

"**Lho? Berarti yang jujur si Kankurou yang salah?" tanya Temari dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang besar.**

"**Nggak, kok! Yang jujur tetap aja Deidara pelakunya!" bantah Gaara sambil menunjuk Deidara yang pongo ditempat dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan. Sedang Kankurou yang sudah siap meledak karena saking pengennya ketawa malah nangis-nangis di tempat. Mengharukan, pikirnya.**

'**Sialan tuh orang! Heh! rasanya mau gue injek-injek! Primitif! Bedebah bulu! Rajungan kotor!' umpat Deidara yang kesal setengah mati dan ingin meledakkan dirinya sendiri itu.**

"**Nah, berarti semuanya sudah jelas. Pelakunya kau, Deidara!" ucap Temari sembari mengacungkan jarinya dengan tegas dan galak. Membuat bulu kuduk Deidara merinding, menghadapi hawa kekesalan sang majikan yang melebihi hawa kekesalannya.**

"**Ta-tapi..." Deidara mencoba menjelaskan. Namun omongannya dipotong oleh Temari.**

"**Sudah! Sekarang, kamu aku pecat! Kamu selalu kerja gak becus! Masa ngepel pake sapu? Dasar!" gerutu Temari sambil mencak-mencak lagi. Deidara semakin takut. Kankurou dan Gaara membatin 'Sayonara Zetsubou Pembantu (?)' sambil menari-nari ria.**

"**Ma-maaf, Non. Dei bisa jelasin," belum sempat Deidara menjelaskan, Temari sudah melemparkan Dei sebuah guling ukuran jumbo kepadanya. Membuat Deidara hampir limbung karenanya.**

"**Huph, baiklah. Dei akan pergi. Tapi," Deidara menghela napas sejenak, "gajinya, Non?" tanya Deidara sembari menengadahkan kedua tangannya.**

"**Yee! Baru kerja lima hari udah minta gaji? Mana kerja kagak becus lagi! Udah udah! Kamu kemasin barang kamu dan pergi dari rumah ini!" perintah 'mantan' majikannya itu dengan suara bak toa dengan triple XL size.**

"**B-baik!" Deidara langsung ngeloyor ke kamarnya dan mengepak semua bajunya ke dalam tas ransel besarnya. Setelah itu dia pamit dan mohon doa restu supaya mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak.**

"**Bye, Deidei!" seru Kankurou sambil melambaikan tangannya.**

"**Semoga kita dapat ketemu lagi. Hahaha..." ucap Gaara sambil tertawa hambar. Tapi sebenarnya dia senang sekali karena melihat wajah kusut Dei. Yang dia anggap sebagai pembalasan yang setimpal karena dua hari lalu ia juga dibuat jengkel oleh Dei yang tanpa sengaja memakan kue tartnya.**

"**Selamat tinggal. Khukhu..." ujar Deidara dengan tangisan yang dibuat-buat. Dia menangis karena senang bisa meninggalkan Kankurou dan Gaara. Namun ia juga sedih karena kehilangan pekerjaannya.**

End of Flashback

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Setelah lama berjalan, Deidara berhenti tepat di depan sebuah salon bernama 'Akatsuki Saloness'. Di depan pintu masuk salon itu tertempel kertas bertuliskan 'Menerima Lowongan Pekerjaan!'.**

'**Hah! Kebetulan!" dengan cepat ia mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Mencari izajah SMK-nya dan akta kelahiran guna melamar kerja. Nasib mujur berpihak padanya saat ini, ia menemukannya dan segera masuk ke dalam salon.**

"**Pe-permisi, saya mau melamar pekerjaan," ucap Deidara pada salah seorang karyawan salon yang sedang ngopi di kursi resepsionis (Hebat nih, salon! Punya resepsionis juga!). Dilihat dari name tagnya. Ia mempunyai nama Uchiha Itachi.**

"**Ha? Yaya, bilang aja sama bos gua! Noh, yang pake tindik-tindik itu, tuh!" balas Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana seorang lelaki yang hampir seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi tindikan.**

"**Te-terima kasih," Deidara berterima kasih dan langsung saja ia menghampiri lelaki yang dimaksud Itachi dengan wajah berbinar.**

"**Ma-maaf, saya mau..." belum selesai Deidara mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya, lelaki bername tag Pain itu langsung menyabet izajah dan akta kelahiran Deidara. Setelah membacanya sejenak, ia langsung menyalami Deidara dengan wajah berseri.**

"**Selamat datang di salon kami. Memang orang seperti kaulah yang diperlukan di sini. Lihat! Nilai ujianmu di SMK dulu A+ untuk jurusan persalonan (?)! Kau aku terima bekerja di sini!" seru Pain sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Deidara dengan gajenya. Dei hanya bengong di tempat. Kemudian ia tersadar dan langsung memeluk bos barunya itu.**

"**Terima kasih~" ujarnya disela pelukan hangat itu.**

"**Ya, semoga kau bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sini," balas Pain sambil tersenyum simpul.**

"**Pemandangan yang hangat ya, senpai?" tanya seorang cowok bertopeng kayak loli kepada senpainya yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya.**

"**Kayak orang bego!" sambung Hidan, salah seorang senpai cowok loli tadi sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. Menata rambut.**

"**..." tak ada tanggapan dari orang yang ditanyai Tobi, sang cowok loli.**

'**Yosh! Semoga saja, setelah bekerja di sini kehidupanku bisa lebih baik!' Deidara berkata dengan penuh semangat di dalam hati. Dan kehidupan barunya pun dimulai.**

-...-...-...-THE END-...-...-...-

At the backstage...

Deidara: Author gaje! Apa-apaan, nih? Kok aku dibuat jadi menderita gini?

Dilla (author): Yee, gak papa dong! Kan cuma di fic ini kamu bisa dipecat kayak gitu. Lagian di sini kamu gak disiksa sampe patah tulang, pendarahan segala macem, kan? Nee, untuk nanonine-chan. Jangan lupa bayarannya, Ichirouta ama Shuuya dibayar lunas, lho! *ditimpuk wajan ama nana*

Temari: Author nyongyong! Kok aku jahat banget, sih? Mana endingnya ngegantung lagi!

Dilla: Biarin! Tapi cuman sekali doang, kok! Yang satu lagi karena pengen aja! *ditimpuk batu ama Temari, Deidara dan readers*

Kankurou: Apa maksud lo bilang gue evil? *deathglare ke author*

Author: *bersiap kabut* Ma-maaf. Yang itu emang gak sengaja. Daripada kamu dibilang banci? *digampar Kankurou*

Pain: Huuh, aneh! Yowes, daripada lama-lama menunggu permintaan dari author. Saya, selaku ketua dan bosnya 'Akatsuki Saloness' menghimbau kepada para readers untuk meREVIEW fic ini! *mentung-mentung laptop author*

Tobi: Dan sebagai anak baik, Tobi minta kalau mau ngeflame musti pake log-in dulu, yah! Itu kata mas Madara!

Sasori: Arigatou gozaimasu! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Dilla: Don't forget ripyunya, yaaa~~h!


End file.
